new life new world!
by blundering love of a writer
Summary: narutoinuyasha crossover. kagome is stuck in a new world were she meets naruto and co!parings.... kagomeX i'm not telling yo have to read to find out XD


Sigh hello kohana long time no see en? well lets see what new. Oh yeah before i forget name 's Kagome and I m the protecter of the shikon no tama and lets just say the tama has a mind of its own and sent me to some new world and turned ne into a demon a kitsune demon and well iv been alive for about 300 years or so and after 20-30 years i pretended to die and go to the next village to live and so on and so forth. i'm not that cold or any thing but i can be quit sarcastic. Okay enough of me right now i 'm standing in front of my new class lets listen a what going on.

"okay naruto try again i now you can do it!" exclaimed Iruka-sensei. then a sheepish voice yelled "clone jutsu!" then there was laughter. that's when i walked in. And glared at all the laughing fools "you did well maybe if you put a little more chakra into it your jutsu would be more mobile." i said softly to naruto. the class turn to me a gaped, i was wearing a pair of silver hakama pants with a black sash with a silver tube tope that had a silk strip a clothe attach to her wrist. her hair was black with red tips and her bangs went down past her chin they were pushed to the side and only reviled one eye her hair was pulled into a tight pony tail that reached her ankles. the eye that showed was a deep mist gray and the one covered was that of a blood red. her skin wa lightly tanned and she a was well muscled not overly muscled mind you and she adorned a pair of simple ninja sandals. "you are Iruka-sensei i presume?" at his node i continued "I'm Kagome"

end prov.

Iruka stared at her before getting back his senses

"hello Kagome, why don't you tell the class a bit about your self then we will see if you can perform a clone jutsu?" he asked " if that is what you wish. my name is Kagome i have no family, i do not need pity, i cant stand people in my face and if you really annoy me i'll kill you, any questions? no? very well" Kagome then turn to her sensei and did a multiple of speedy and singleness as and said "clone jutsu" and 20 clone appeared. just then the bell rang and every one but Kagome, naruto and sensei left. she turn to naruto and smiled "naruto was it? would you like to go and get some ramen? my treat?" asked Kagome. naruto's head shot up at the word ramen and was hiepperly dragging Kagome to the ramen shop.

on the way there Kagome saw allot of hate full glares pointed at naruto 'hmmmm maybe a little scare is involved.' she thought. "hey naruto? could i um stay at your place tonight?" Kagome asked hopefully, she desperately wanted a friend again. Naruto's stopped in his tracks and turned facing her. on his face was a huge grin. "sure why not it be really fun i could show you around a bit, you can play pranks on people with me!!" chirped Naruto's happily. "did you just say pranks?" kagome asked with a evil glint in her eyes "un hun you any good at it?" "i'll tell you after ramen i'm starved" with that said kagome started to drag naruto to the ramen shop.

once at the shop, Ayame and her father greeted naruto. "hello there naruto is this your new friend?" Ayame asked as she picked up some dishes "yep! Ayame-neechan this is kagome, kagome this is Ayame-neechan" naruto introduced "nice to meet you" "the pleaser i'm sure." "so what can i get you?" "beef ramen please!!!" "Odeon flavored ramen please, thank you" they replied "coming right up!" Chirped Ayame before going to tell her father. "so naruto when are the exams? because i think i could show you a better clone jutsu?" kagome asked tentatively. naruto's eye nearly bulged out at the offer. "really?" "ofcorce i do not lie. now dig in your ramen hear". that's kinda how it went for a weak kagome give him some advise and train him and so on and so forth.

"okay class to day wear going to put you in teams of 3 one team will have four got it? okay!" irk went one with the list till he came to team 7 "on team 7 there will be sakura ,kagome, sasuke and naruto good luck" with him out of the room naruto and sasuke started bickering. "naru-chan what did i tell you? don't waist you breath on fools! or people who have a nine foot 4 inch pole up there ass" naruto snickered "okay kag-chan".

3 hours later kagome is fast asleep with her head on naruto's shoulder. that was till the door opened she was up and had a hand on her sword ready to strike when there new sensei arrived "oh its just baka-sensei" and went back to sleep. "sorry just got lost on the way of life, come lets go to our meeting spot!" before he could make the first hand single for a tranportashion jutsu kagome had a fist full of his hair and pulled him down to her height. "i' don't think so your walking with us cause i aint waiting for another 3 hours thank you very much oh and get a fucking alarm clock! coming naru-chan?" with that they headed of to the roof of the school. "okay how about we get to know each other a little bite hmmm how about you name, beliefs dreams like dislikes?" he asked "baka-sensei why don't you go first? i bet your tired of being called baka-sensei?" kagome asked innisnly "okey my name is kakashi and my beliefs do not consern you nether dose my dreams or likes and i dislike you girl" replied kakashi-sensei "okey names kagome and that is all you need to know" naruto went next then sakura and sasuke "okey know that we know a little about each other lets meet at the brige tomarrow mornging at 7 oh and i adviese you not the eat breakfasts." with that kakashi-sensei disapeared in a puff of smoke.

the next morning every one was there waiting for ...kagome that was till she poped up behind Sakura this time she was wearing a bright sillver kimono top with a bleu cresent moon on the back with silver hakame and black boots (like sesshoumaru's) and her head band tied around her neck "Yo sorry i'm late Baka-sensei" kagome said "its okey you just get a 20 minut delaie you have to get a bell or no lunch got it go." with that the four ninja hid.

Naruto was the first to show him self he attacked ruthelesly. kagome giggled at his anticks. "you can come out now kagome" shouted kakashi-sensei, kagome lept out of the bush and disapeared right before kakashi appered "she'a as rekless as naruto" she her to her right. kagome giggled to her self beore broping to the ground with a solf thud her face blank, cold a nd cokiltating she then attacked, cousing kakashi to drop his book and put full attion on her. kagome facked a left kick while trowiing a koinin. kakashi doged easly and bumped into her.

Sasuke hissed in simathiy as she hit a tree but she just got up and shuck her self off before winking and disapearing...again.

"okey times up!" called kakashi-sensei "since none of you got got a bell none of you get eny lunch" "not treu nara got one" chrirped kagome "nara?" "naruto and sasuke got one and hear i thought you were some what smart." "how i have both bells" "nope... shit he's back" kagome growled "ah, got to go baka-sensei, guys." said kagome and just before she disapire she told them coldly "do not follow me!" with that she disapeared in a flash un know to then she had shifted into her demon form for the one she was talking about was one of Orochimaru's spies. she had been protecting kohana for over 150 years. she was there when the 3rd hokage triand him and when he was denied beig the next hokage. he a creapy lil bugger was back then and still is only worse. yes well back to the task at hand, kagome had tracked down the unluky spie and sent out one of her many summonings this one was a white tiger named pure she 'what can i do for you mistriss?'

"remember the nut job the 3rd hokage trained? you know the one with the reallllllyyyyy bad oibision with me and being next hokage?" kagome asked ' yes i do mistriss he... he really need help then and it looks like he needs it more now then befor' shivers 'let me guss you want me to kill the spie?' "please and thank you" she chirped before nuzzling her face into pures neck. 'with pleaser mistriss' with that said pure went off to dispach the nousnes. now what to do what to do i left baka-sensei in the middle of traing. hmmmm i could go visit Ayame and the wielder og the hurtfull spone i could give them a hand.' with that last thought kagome started off to Ichigaku ramen shop.

"hello Ayame!, man of the hurtfull spoon! need any help?"kagome asked politly "please? it has been quit slow maybe you could waiter for a bite we alway seem to get more costemers when you help." "okey i'll get my iniform." with that said kagome disapeared into the bck of the shop. her uniform consited of a cute blue with silver trim maid outfit with the skirt ending around mide thigh, showing her long curvy legs. kagome did indead brought in more costermers. and 5 boy's had nose bleed's two of them would be Sasuke and Neji while others would be in pain if they didn't take a ling cold bath. It was around 6:30 when naruto came bye or hid usawel meal, beaf ramen "so naruto what i miss?" quistion kagome as he ate his ramen "noutoung mouk" he replied with his moth full "dont talk with your moth full naru! it nasty! so do we have eny mission yet? i'am bourd outta my mind!" kagome asked eagerly just hen a shadow was cast over them. she tiped her head up and looked at kakashi-sensei "hi baka-sensei whats up?" "the sky not you will pay for running out on triang!" "sorry out oa cash wil a I.O.U. do?"


End file.
